


Benediction

by Crystal_Aether



Series: Tales of Hydaelyn [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: All hail the food basket, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Aymeric is doing his best, Aymeric is tired, But only if you squint, Domestic Fluff, Dont mess with the warrior of light, Exploration, F/M, Feels, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Halone be praised, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Ishgardian politics, Lucia is the best friend everyone needs, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentioned Scions of the Seventh Dawn (Final Fantasy XIV), Mentioned Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Multi-Classed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Politics sucks, She will nurse you into submission, Sickfic, Temple Knights, The Temple Knights know where their true loyalties lay, a foray on character analysis, emotionally healthy couples are cute, feelings are hard, healers and tanks need to stick together, mentioned hythlodaeus, the warrior of light is doing their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Aether/pseuds/Crystal_Aether
Summary: As the couple made their Promise of Devotion on the day of their Eternal Bonding Ceremony, Davina understood all too well the importance of the words."To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to the Twelves holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge my faith and myself to thee."She just did not expect the sickness part to happen over something as avoidable as overworking oneself.At least Aymeric had the decency to appear contrite, lest she make the parting due to death a reality too.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Lucia goe Junius, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Lucia goe Junius & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Series: Tales of Hydaelyn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Divine Benison

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about a year or two after the main story quest events of Final Fantasy XIV. Can be read as a distant future fic to the Memoirs of Hydaelyn Series. However, it can be enjoyed without prior reading.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Creates a barrier around self or target party member that absorbs damage equivalent to a healer's potency."

...

"I understand the weight that is ones duty. But truly Aymeric, working yourself ill? Why must you be so intent in your self-destructive stubbornness?" So said Davina as she sat beside a bedridden Aymeric. She gently dabbed away at his sweaty forehead with a damp cloth, feeling her husband’s fever radiate from him in waves. The Elezen had the decency to appear contrite at her words, allowing himself to relax further into the bedspread.

…

It all started that morning at De Borel Manor. Davina got up with the sunrise and stretched toward the ceiling, going through the motions of her morning routine: wash her face and teeth-done, quick exercise-done, a short bath-done, dress for the day-done, kiss her husband good morning-not done? It was then, about a good bell or two into the new day, Davina realized something was amiss in her routine.

Aymeric had yet to join her this morning.

It was quite odd, to say the least. The man was very much a morning person thanks to his years as a Temple Knight. If Aymeric ever did sleep in, he would simply join Davina in the bathtub. Foregoing morning exercise to...ahem... _conserve_ water with his wife.

Very much concerned, Davina returned to their bedroom. To her surprise, she found Aymeric still in bed very much asleep. The Elezen used his plush pillow to hide his face against the rays of sunlight which flooded in-between the window curtains. Her concern mounting, the Au Ra sat by his bedside and carefully lowered the bedsheet down to his waist, exposing his back. Receiving little reaction, Davina chose then to run her fingers through Aymeric's hair, mussing his curls even more than usual. She leaned in and lightly kissed the nape of his neck to rouse him, her lips lightly caressed him as she murmured against his warm skin. "Wake up, Beloved. A new day has come, and as much as I would love nothing more than to keep you to myself, I know you have quite the full schedule today."

Davina fingers stroked a path over Aymeric's broad shoulders and strong back, feeling the connecting muscles and ligaments move underneath scarred skin. After a period of her continued ministrations, Aymeric at last awoke. He turned gingerly in bed with a soft grunt, rubbing his eyes as he blinked the last remnants of sleep away. It was then the Elezen's blurry eyes fell upon the Au Ra's silhouette as she met his gaze with a small smile. "Good morrow to you, Ser Knight."

Aymeric slowly sat up, still quite dazed as he gave Davina a small smile in return. He leaned forward and kissed her lips, murmuring against her rosy buds. "...good morrow...my Maiden Faire..."

Upon closer inspection, Davina noticed things were off indeed. Aymeric appeared quite haggard and pale, with prominent dark circles under his usually bright azure orbs. As the Elezen rose from bed, he moved slowly, abnormally off kilter. The Au Ra followed behind him, offering her assistance with her arms raised as if to catch her husband from an impending fall. "Aymeric...are you well? You seem a bit...tired?"

With a light wave of his wrist, Aymeric offered his wife a kindly smile. "Oh yes, quite well." He yawned as he entered the adjoining bathroom. "Tis as you say, I am simply a bit tired. A bath should do the trick nicely."

Unperturbed, Davina followed, noting his shuffling pace and slow maneuvering as he undressed. "Are you certain? I can help wash your back if need be." Side-stepping around the Elezen, the Au Ra stood before him and stopped the man in his tracks. "Or mayhap help you dress after your bath? You did awaken later than usual. You also have many pieces and layers which adorn your regalia." As she said this, she lovingly caressed his forehead, checking for a fever and finding none.

Chuckling softly, Aymeric took hold of Davina's wandering digits and kissed her fingers soothingly. "Thank you. However, I must insist, I am fine to bathe and dress on my own." His lips tilted upward, both endeared and touched by his wife's concern over his well-being. "As I said, I am simply tired and have yet to shake off sleep." He tilted his head as his gaze took in her form. "Besides, you are already dressed, why risk getting soaked?"

Davina shook her head with a small, exasperated smile. "Take care my Lord, one would think such words a threat more so than a warning." She wrapped her arms around his waist, her smile growing teasing as the Elezen grinned roguishly in return.

Suddenly, Aymeric pulled Davina closer, practically trapping her petit form against his broader one. "Now if you will excuse me my Lady, I must make myself worthy for your most honorable personage, and presentable for our most judgmental citizenry." The Au Ra yelped in surprise as the Elezen lifted her into his arms in a bridal carry, hefting her toward the door. Davina could have sworn she felt his chest heave against her body, his breath escaping in short bursts as if her husband struggled under her weight.

Before she had the chance to speak of it, Aymeric placed the Au Ra gently on her feet, just outside the bathroom's threshold. The Elezen closed the door slowly as he offered her a reassuring smile. "I will meet you downstairs for breakfast." Pausing briefly, Aymeric leaned his head out of the increasingly closing gap and kissed Davina's cheek. "And truly, I thank you for your concern. It warms my heart to know you care so strongly for my well-being." His smile fell a tad. "Yes I am quite tired, however I am well enough to proceed with the day. After today's session with the House, I intend to propose a possible recess in order to rest." His smile returned, growing amused. "I very well doubt I am the only member whom grows tired of the constant humdrum of politics."

Davina shook her head, grabbing the edge of the door before Aymeric had the chance to close it fully. Her gaze beseeching as she looked upon him. "Very well. But try not to push yourself too hard today. You say you will rest, and yet each time such opportunities are stolen from you. Believe me, I know the struggle between duty and oneself all too well. Promise me you will take care and rest in between sessions?" Just as the Elezen opened his mouth in rebuttal, the Au Ra continued. "Do not presume I failed to notice your lack of appetite over dinner, nor your bout of nausea as you left toward the study to work on your never-ending pile of missives." Her voice grew soft, her gaze saddened. "Nor of your haggard appearance, as you joined me in bed late last night. No good can come of overextending yourself."

Aymeric relented with a sardonic, upward tilt of his lips, as he rested his forehead against Davina's. "I will most certainly try."

She nodded against him. "Good, now take your bath before I am forced to repeat your own preachy words again."

He chuckled as he kissed her lips chastely. "I wondered why your eloquent sermon struck such a cord. Since _you_ have made many efforts not to overextend yourself in your duty as the Warrior of Light, it simply would not do to go back on my own word to do the same. Especially, as Lord Speaker to the very nation you toiled so hard to save." Aymeric's gaze grew fond. "Alas, your retirement from such a noble mantle did indeed sadden me. And yet, I find myself most selfishly pleased knowing you are safe, happy, at arms reach, and no longer in close proximity of constant, imminent death."

She shook her head. "Yes well, you were long overdo to get a taste of your own medicine for all the sorrow you put me through during our courtship. And I appreciate being at arms reach, as well as within them most definitely." Davina gently waved her husband away as her smile returned. "Now take your bath. Since you are most insistent, I shall see you downstairs for breakfast."

Aymeric bowed regally. "By your leave, my most honored, Lady Wife." With equal flourish, he closed the door.

After some time, the Elezen finally joined the Au Ra for breakfast. Though Aymeric appeared a bit perkier and refreshed, he hardly ate a morsel. To the Au Ra's peaking concerns and chagrin, the Elezen was most insistent that his lack of appetite was simply yesterday's dinner "getting its vengeance."

Aymeric's words did nothing to calm Davina, not one bit. "Mayhap...you should stay home and rest? Surely a single day shan't cause much harm?"

The Elezen sighed. "I am afraid it can. It seems to only take a single day of late for my duty to grow into impossible burdens. Nevertheless, I thank you for the suggestion." 

With a sigh of her own, she ended their conversation at that. The Au Ra knew her husband was under a great deal of stress of late, and did not wish to burden him further with insistent hovering.

It was then the Elezen did the unthinkable.

Her husband picked up his cup of tea and sipped it slowly, drinking the brew as _bitter_ as Davina did. Completely forgoing even a _single drop_ of his cherished birch syrup, which sat at its usual place beside the tea pot. Aymeric then got up from their meal table, kissed Davina lovingly goodbye, and left to go about his duties for the day as if nothing amiss had occurred.

No, Davina would not be moved.

_Something was terribly wrong._

As such, she did the common sense thing and ~~plotted~~ _strategized_. The Au Ra knew simply leaving the Elezen to go about his business in his condition would be a terrible idea.

Mayhap he over-extended himself and was simply as exhausted as he claimed? Or mayhaps he _was_ falling ill?

At any rate, Davina would see to Aymeric's condition herself. To ascertain matter appropriately, she waited a few bells, prepared baskets of food as an excuse for her sudden appearance, and popped in at the Congregation of the Knights Most Heavenly. She knew full well Aymeric would be there during this time of day, and he _will_ entertain her concerns. Davina lugged two baskets, one full of baked goods for the Temple Knights, as a treat for their hard work, the other with a meal for her dear husband.

Her stomach roiled with guilt at the thought of hovering in such a manner. Aymeric was hardly a child, and if his condition was truly a mere inconvenience as he claimed, she feared the possibility of reprisal. The last thing Davina wanted was for her presence to interfere with important matters at the Congregation, and in extension the House of Lords and Commons. Not that any of the knights chastised her presence in the past, and Aymeric had always encouraged her to visit him more often, claiming she was welcome anytime. At any rate, it was well Davina followed her instincts this time around. Upon her arrival, Lucia commented on how _quiet_ things seemed at her husband's chambers. Not to mention how _amenable_ he had been to her requests since he arrived from the Vault. This included Lucia's request for Aymeric to take an actual _break_.

Aymeric never took _breaks_.

Usually Davina, Lucia, Edmont, or even Estinien when he was around, had to obligate Aymeric’s to rest. Banishing any and all doubts from her mind, the Lady of House Borel decided then and there she had absolutely no more qualms whatsoever to continue her hover-err, _duty_ toward her husband care. As a _devoted_ wife _should,_ Davina will make certain Aymeric continues to rest, even if it means having him forego his duties for the sake of elongating the break Lucia miraculously initiated. She handed Lucia the treats basket to distribute to all the hard-working Knights, which the Garlean obliged with a knowing smile. The other large basket remained within the Au Ra grasp as she made her way toward the lift, her steps determined and her glare resolute.

One would think she went off to slay a primal.

Davina took a calming breath as she reached the double doors of the Lord Commander's Chamber's. Unable to use her hands, she resorted to nudging the door with the side of her hip. Alas, the doors would not budge. Davina's head tilted in confusion, adjusting the basket in her grasp. "Aymeric, tis I Davina. I apologize for the interruption, I brought you your afternoon meal."

There was no response.

Davina raised an eyebrow at the oddity. "Full aware am I of your occupied schedule. Nevertheless, mayhap we can take a few moments and partake in a meal together. Tis your favorite."

Once again, silence met her words. Davina hummed in contemplation. _Was he so distracted with his work, he failed to hear my words?_

_Well, it would not be the first time._

Aymeric had a tendency for single-mindedness, if the proper mood were to strike. Such tendencies hardly bothered Davina, let alone deterred her. She had very similar tendencies herself and knew how to get around them when necessary. The Au Ra put the basket down, and knocked on the wood lightly before she pushed the double doors by their handles, again they would not budge. The chamber's appeared to be locked from the inside.

_Quite odd indeed._

Davina entreated her husband once more. "Beloved, your work is important. However, one must not neglect bodily needs. Now I ask that you kindly open the doors so I can give you your meal. I apologize for disrupting your day in such an unexpected manner."

Alas, all was quiet. Davina huffed, a frown of disapproval evident. She knocked on the door once more. "Aymeric, are you there? Tis well if you do not wish to partake in this meal with me, I shall respect your decision and leave you in peace. Nevertheless, please open the door, you must eat. You hardly ate a morsel today, and..." She swallowed. "I am concerned."

Silence met Davina's words once more, her worry mounting. It was not like Aymeric to ignore her outright. Quite the contrary, the Elezen made it a point to give the Au Ra all of his attention whenever able. Picking up the basket, Davina tapped her booted foot, debating what she should do next.

At last, an idea struck. Her voice grew resolute as she glared at the wooden grain of the locked entrance. "Aymeric, I am coming in. I apologize in advance for the doors."

With a roll of her shoulders, Davina uncharacteristically barged into her Lord Husband’s office with a single, mighty kick against the large double doors. Caring little if the sturdy wood damaged the heel of her boot, or vice-versa. The wooden frame heavily swung open with a dramatic bang, revealing on the other side of the entryway a collapsed and unconscious Aymeric on the floor. Davina's visage of disapproval melted into one of sheer, unbridled panic.

“Aymeric!” The Au Ra cried out his name in fear as she rushed into the chamber. In her rush, she dropped her basket, leaving a mess in her wake.

Upon hearing Davina's cry of fear from below, Lucia rushed toward the lift, sword drawn. Many other knights followed her lead, preparing themselves for a fight. The crowd soon reached the entrance to Aymeric's chambers, many surprised by the sight which met their arrival.

The gathering found their Lord's Lady wife kneeling besides their Lord's clearly unconscious form, cradled in her arms with great delicateness. Davina herself appeared quite pale and fearful as one hand roamed Aymeric's body with great thoroughness and care, clearly searching for injuries but finding none. Lucia analyzed the scene from afar, searching her Lord’s chambers for forced entry. Finding nothing of the sort, Lucia entered the chambers and gave the signal for the knights stand down, bypassing the mess of food by the entryway as she went.

The Second Commander knelt beside Davina and took the scene in further, noting the lack of blood on the Lord Speaker's body and his shortness of breath. "My Lady, I see no blood. Perhaps something else is wrong.”

Upon hearing these words, the Au Ra's orbs focused on the Elezen's features, searching for other signs of distress she may have missed. She took in his labored breathing, his flushed visage, and the sheen of sweat on his skin.

_Bad dinner indeed._

Her training as a White Mage kicking in, Davina took a calming breath and pulled one of her gloves off with her teeth, tossing it to the side. She ran her fingers through his sweat dampened bangs before resting her nude hand on Aymeric's forehead, feeling heat radiate from his skin. "A fever..."

The forgotten Temple knights at the doorway grew at ease, relieved that there was no danger to their Lord. Lucia glanced the crowds way and gave the signal for the knights to disperse. She then turned back to Davina with a worried frown. "My Lady...I..." Lucia was at a loss for words, unsure as to whether or not to apologize for Aymeric's condition. The Garlean noticed the Elezen's lack of energy and focus upon his arrival from the Vault that afternoon. But said nothing to deter Aymeric's course, allowing her superior to go on unabated to work on his duties. As her gaze roved over the bonded couple, Lucia’s guilt swelled. “I should have pushed harder and convinced him to go home."

Davina shook her head, finally looking away from her husband's prone form to meet Lucia's eyes benevolently. "Say no more Lucia. There is no reason for such guilt. I noticed Aymeric appeared rather peaky this morning. As we shared our morning meal, he was most insistent his bouts of weakness were due to exhaustion and a bad batch of dinner. I asked then that he remain home and rest. However, he insisted in turn that all was well and such was impossible at this juncture, lest his duties grow into impossible burdens."

The Au Ra gaze fell upon Aymeric once more as she sighed through her nose. She then leaned in to kiss his forehead, holding him closer. "And as the stubborn Chocobo that he is, Aymeric skipped breakfast, only had a spot of bitter tea without a single drop of birch syrup, and went about his merry way. The lack of birch syrup unsettled me."

Lucia hummed in understanding. "Hence why you thought to come with the pretense of bringing a meal. You suspected his condition was far worse than he let on."

Davina nodded mutely. “However, I most certainly did not expect to find him facedown and unconscious on the cold, stone floor. He most certainly gave me a fright.”

The Au Ra sighed again, adjusted her arms around her husband, and lifted the taller Elezen from the ground in a bridal carry as if he weighed nothing. Davina carried Aymeric through the adjoining hall and toward the healing wards doors with Lucia at her heel. The taller Garlean woman opened the closed double doors for the pair, allowing them entry. Davina nodded in thanks as she entered the healing wards, surprising Captain Whitecape and the other chirugeouns within.

Lucia nodded a greeting toward Captain Whitecape, understanding all too well why the older Elezen appeared so surprised at their appearance. Even though the Second Commander was still deeply concerned for the Lord Speaker’s condition, Lucia found it quite amusing a man of Aymeric's stature were carried around like a damsel in distress by such a petit slip of a woman.

The Garlean offered Davina a courtly bow. "Worry not Milady, I will have someone clean up the mess left behind."

The Au Ra's gaze flicked over her shoulder with a small smile in thanks, watching briefly as Lucia closed the doors behind her to give the pair privacy. Once gone, Davina carefully placed Aymeric on one of the free beds, going about her task of divesting him of his outer layers. She could already feel how profusely the sweat soaked his tunic and breeches underneath.

Completely focused on her husbands comforts, Davina at last spoke to the good Captain. "I apologize for my sudden entry Captain Whitecape. Would you be so kind as to procure a basin of cool water, fresh rags, and a fresh cotton tunic with a pair of breeches? I am afraid Aymeric's fever has caused him to sweat right through these."

At her words, Captain Whitecape got to work straight away.

…

Which was how they found themselves a few hours later. The sun long since set, and Aymeric finally conscious to deal with his Lady's worry and disapproval. The Elezen gazed at Davina beseechingly as she fluffed the pillows behind him, gathering his scattered thoughts in order to answer her question. Aymeric attempted to turn on the charm by offering a dashing smile. Unfortunately, it came off as an unimpressive grimace thanks to his fevered features and labored breathing.

Aymeric’s voice came out hoarse but thankfully not congested, a factor that relieved Davina greatly. "Was it not my stubbornness in the face of adversity you first found attractive?"

His answer did not impress her in the slightest. Something the ill Lord Speaker realized too late thanks to the Warrior of Light's deepening frown, the severity of her glare, and the agitated flicks of her scaly tail.

Aymeric bore witness to that disapproving visage once before. Alas, the Elezen never expected to be the recipient of _that_ specific glare. Davina reserved that look for her twins or for anyone else whom crossed her in a dissaproving way. Even then, Alphinaud and Alisaie would only ever witness it themselves quite sparingly, and only if they ever put themselves in the gravest of perils. He knew his wife disliked hovering. The Elezen was also fully aware she felt an abnormal sense of guilt imposing herself onto others in such a way. For Davina to hover _now_ was quite the serious occasion indeed.

At that moment, Aymeric understood he had truly frightened his Dear One far more than he expected.

Davina eventually relaxed her disapproving glare, her shoulder’s drooped, along with a released shaky sigh. She carefully carded her fingers through the Elezen's dark hair, caressing the sticking strands off of his sweaty forehead. Davina then picked up the abandoned cloth, soaked it once more in the basin full of water, wrung out the excess, and resumed to dab at her husband's forehead, neck and collarbone.

The Au Ra only remained silent for a moment more as she met Aymeric's gaze, her tone clipped. "If you must know, it was the azure of your eyes which intrigued me upon our first meeting. And though I found you physically _attractive_ , I was hardly _attracted_. No thanks to your persistent entreaties to repair your blade and you holding me down. Even less so, after you angrily expected me to either fly or breath fire, thinking me a dragon...As so many other ignorant Ishgardian's presumed of the Au Ra back then." Her glare grew pointed. "Mayhap I should try it now. I learned how to fly, how difficult could breathing fire truly be? I never thought I would see the day an Elezen would metamorphize into a Goobue. And yet, here we are. Surely, the impossible is most certainly possible today."

Aymeric deflated just a bit at her words. Upon seeing his kicked puppy look, Davina relented. The Elezen _did_ seem contrite, and he _was_ already weak and bedridden, she surmised he suffered enough of her chastising. Davina's celestine gaze softened along with her voice, taking on a soothing, melodious lilt as she gave her husband the tiniest of tender smiles. "However, if you must know, it was at the sight of you swooping in and gallantly saving me from that Malboro and dragon...that I knew I was in love. And yet…the love I felt that day, so very long ago, does not compare to how _deeply_ seated my feelings became…" She kissed his cheek, her lips as a soft caress against Aymeric's heated skin. "Truly I knew not how until I fell deeper still upon our first meal together after even longer apart, as I gazed into the fathomless orbs that are your azure eyes in the candlelight. How they gleamed...as the most precious of diamonds. Glittering...bright...and invaluable."

The Elezen gave a raspy chuckle, his cheeks and ears grew ruddier in bashfulness. "If I recall that evening correctly, we were interrupted before you honored me with a response to my inquiry."

Davina recalled the question quite vividly. “ _What is it that you wish to do after all this is over? For yourself, I mean.”_

At the time, the Au Ra not once considered what to do for herself. It was not long before then she ran around Eorzea as an amnesiac. It was simply easier for her to not think, to move at the behest of others. Thinking meant facing the reality that was the chasm of her lack of memory. However, after so many struggles, after at last gaining something of value from her past- a proper reunion with the love of her life- _those_ words set her off kilter once more. That seemingly innocuous question haunted Davina ever since as she journeyed world as its Warrior of Light.

Aymeric's glassy eyes bore into hers. The orbs bright with fever, yet no less adoring. Davina met the Elezen's gaze head on, her own cheeks flushed from the memories. At the sight of her blush, Aymeric raised a trembling hand and cupped her cheek in turn, rubbing his thumb over the Au Ra's high cheekbones and ivory scales. "I hate to impose upon you in such a manner...however, will you...do me the honor of answering now?"

His eyes began to droop, the physical exertion tiring Aymeric more than expected. The bags under his azure orbs even more pronounced thanks to his paler than normal skin. Davina gently cupped Aymeric's hand and nuzzled his palm as she delicately kissed his pulse, working her way up to his trembling digits. She then placed his hand on the bedspread, retaining her gentle clasp as she ran her thumb against his knuckles and tendons. An answer did come to her eventually. How could she not have one? Especially considering how profusely the question dogged her. Alas, nothing seemed a sufficient enough answer. That is until Davina journeyed throughout the shard of the First. G'raha, in his guise as the Crystal Exarch, ironically asked her the same question. Though nowhere near as off-kiltering as the first time, Davina was still quite surprised to hear the words all the same. However by then, she had contemplated the answer and gave her response readily.

Much time had passed since that particular encounter. However, Davina was certain her answer had not changed.

She leaned in and kissed Aymeric's drooping eyes lovingly as she met his gaze once more, her voice a lilting whisper. "I wish to rest. To spend the remainder of my days in peace with you and all of our loved ones." Her eyes watered then, her voice choked as she leaned her forehead against Aymeric's own. "I wish to cherish _this_ , to protect _this_ , to keep _this_ happiness alive...to remain by your side...always..." Davina's tears fell then, the dewy drops landing upon Aymeric's increasingly saddened visage. "...my apologies, I had hoped to retain some of my composure...you gave me such a fright...I know, tis irrational...and this is simply an ailment which shall pass...but upon finding you in your chambers...motionless...I thought I lost you too...perish the thought...by the gods, to only say the words..."

With the waning strength he had left, Aymeric gently hushed his love. He weakly pressed his forehead against hers as she silently wept, his dry lips roving against her supple ones. He knew not where his words stemmed, but he fervently felt the truth within. "You shall not lose me, so long as I have strength in my shattered being...I shall fight to remain ever at your side...come what may...forever and always...in life and in death...I swore it to you then...and I swear it to you now."

All Davina could do was kiss his lips chastely in return as she pulled away to wipe at her eyes. She nodded vigorously, accepting his fervent promise. "Come what may Beloved, forever and always. Whole or shattered...in life or in death...I will remember always."

It was not long before Aymeric fell into a fitful sleep.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Years after its first appearance, Davina would continue to use the baskets full of food as an excuse to stop her husband from overworking himself. Aymeric's meal basket was forever dubbed by the Temple Knights as the _Fury's Meal of Doom_ , since it signaled his incoming demise each time. The cheekier ones preferred to call it _The Lord Speaker's Last Meal_ , or the _Lord Commander's Fall from Halone’s Halls_. The Knights were rewarded for their patronage, and silence, each time with continued donations from _Halone's Blessed Basket of Treats_ , as they dubbed the other."
> 
> Thanks again to my friend for allowing the use of her Warrior of Light, Davina Celeste, for this series ^.^
> 
> Originally posted on 6/3/2020


	2. Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Envelops a designated area in a veil of succor, granting healing over time to self and any party members who enter."

_..._

_Throughout the ages, this realm has been called many names, but in the beginning, it was known as the Underworld─the place to which departed souls returned. As water flows to the sea and rises to the sky before raining upon the land once more, the Underworld was a fundamental part of the circle of life. And for this reason, it was regarded at once with familiarity and reverence by men, who, despite their godlike powers, could not claim dominion over it. Wise though they were, they could catch only fleeting glimpses of the realm, channel but a sliver of its power, and do naught to control its ceaseless flow._

_However, among those who abided in that age, there were a chosen few who possessed an affinity with the Underworld. And among their number, one stood tall. *_

_Aymeric knew this to be true for a very long time. And yet, he could hardly accept the reality, even with the missive in his grasp. Was his present role as Chief of the Bureau of the Architect not enough? He re-read the missive for what was perhaps the 30 th time that day. Aymeric sighed and left the solar,_ _placing his mask on a random table surface. He distractedly walking toward the terrace garden, finding his Heart at its center. The cowl of her black robes were down, revealing her gorgeous locks. Her mask rested at her side, allowing the sun’s rays to illuminate her equally ethereal visage. Beside her sat their twins, the pair of little ones looked on in awe as their mother gave life to the wilting evergreen around them. With a simple wave of her hand, the blood lilies thrived, once again in beautiful bloom. Their large petals stretched as they grew, reaching out toward his Dear One's outstretched fingers. Her other hand rested upon her pregnant belly, rubbing it absentmindedly as she went about her task._

_Aymeric chuckled as he leaned against the terrace doorway, simply absorbing the idyllic sight before him, taking in his Heart's all encompassing and radiant soul. No matter how discreet he was, his Dear One caught sight of him from the corner of her eye. Her all-seeing celestine orbs turned toward him with a beatific smile. Upon their eyes meeting, her smile fell just a little. She turned to their children, patting their downy hair in equal measure. “Little ones, please go inside and wash up. Your father and I must have a few words.”_

_The pair gave no fuss as they left the terrace, Aymeric leaned over and kissed their cheeks as they walked passed. He then glided into the garden, his own black robes swishing with his movements. Aymeric sat beside his love, embracing her to his form. She hummed as she nestled comfortably against his warmth. “Does the edict still trouble you Beloved?”_

_He nodded against her soft hair. “Not in so many words. However, what does trouble me is your own edict. Your insight has never failed us, and yet they still wish to proceed. Heedless of your warnings.”_

_She sighed, finding comfort in his ministrations over her protruding belly. “Hence why I made my decision Beloved. Though I am tasked as the Sheppard, many have ignored my warnings. There is little point in debating with those whom do not wish to listen. The other members of the Convocation are no different.”_

_Aymeric closed his eyes, taking in the echoes of the Lifestream and its ever-radiant beacon of life. “Even if I were to accept the Convocations invitation, I am most certain my appeals for sense shall yield no difference. For that is the burden carried by those that see all as we do. Us to forever know, and for others to forever ignore in misplaced pride. I will not in good conscious have a hand in what they desire to do, for it goes against the very natural order of life itself. The fabric of our very Lifestream has already begun to fray thanks to their first act of willful ignorance and desperation.”_

_He nuzzled his nose into her cheek, kissing her skin softly. “Tis a miracle you can carry life within you at all, my Dear One. Each day, I see more and more souls depart this world to never return. Even the evergreens have started to fade.” Aymeric caressed her pregnant belly reverently, feeling the vibrant life within as it grew. “I hate to impose myself upon you, but please take care. I know the little ones love the flowers of your garden, but do conserve your life-giving strength. Perish the thought if anything were to happen to you or our growing little one.”_

_His Heart gazed upon him, kissing under his chin lightly as she rested her hand over his own. Gripping his now shaking fingers in reassurance. “There is a reason as to why I remain in Amaurot, so worry not. Your request is a sound one, you are hardly imposing." She offered him a small smile. "What shall you do then? You cannot simply ignore their invitation. They will persist if an alternate solution is not presented, 14 must stand Beloved.”_

_Aymeric gave her a smug smile that did not reach his eyes, the upturn of his lips painfully brittle. For once, unable to retain good cheer. “A candidate comes to mind. One I believe far better suited for the office. I am certain our dear friend shall find practical use for that which he and I both see. For I cannot bring myself to do naught but enjoy the seeing for its own sake.”_

_His Heart laughed at his overture. “If Hades finds out he was selected because you refused the role, he shall be quite cross with you.”_

_Aymeric kissed her lips lovingly then, a laugh bubbling from his own throat unbidden. “Good, perhaps his anger shall give him due cause to stay in the waking world and not in idleness.”_

_She peppered his lips with chaste kisses of her own. “Says the man whom prefers idleness over his duties.”_

_He tisked, standing with his Dear One in a bridal carry. “Now, now, I have selective idleness. And I most certainly do not while my time away sleeping like our dear friend. Full glad am I to continue my lack of moderation and switch between overworking myself and escaping my duties in ingenious ways._

_His Heart wrapped one arm around her belly, and the other around his shoulder, gripping the material of his robes tightly. She smiled toward him, her celestine orbs bright and teasing. “What ever shall I do with you? And here I thought you looked quite precious sleeping so well.”_

_Aymeric sashayed inside, completely unabated by the welcome burden in his arms. “Do remember my Heart, power is a performance, tis only truly reality if it is innate. Which is exactly what I shall tell Hades once I congratulate him upon receiving his appointment. Perhaps I shall tell him so beforehand, as a warning of sorts. He always was a man of action, and is charismatic enough for leadership. As are you, by the way. I swear to you, I shall do so with my usual cheer. And apparent smugness, as he so enjoys to believe I have in abundance.”_

_His Dear One kissed him under his chin. “Tis because you do have smugness in abundance. Alas, such sentiment may work. I for one do not wish such a burden upon any one mans shoulders. My only regret in supporting your plan is that I will not see you in the role of leadership. Tis a burden you would have carried very well. For you love, you care, you are charismatic in spades, and most importantly, you are rational.”_

_Aymeric nuzzled against his love once more. “Can no one lead without being led?”_

_Davina’s celestine orbs met his gaze once more on a visage ever so familiar and yet not, as she looked upon him solemnly. “Unfortunately not Hythlodaeus. And if this path brings you happiness, then I shall encourage it. Just as you ever support me in my own endeavors to leave the Convocation. I…only wish we could do more for this world.”_

_Hythlodaeus kissed her supple lips once more. “Perhaps all we can do for now is nothing. Surely our time will come where we can take action, and it actually make a difference."_

...

Aymeric awoke slowly from his nap, the suns ray's in his eyes. He glanced around his surroundings in confusion, feeling as if he were in two places at once. Steadily, all thoughts from his dream slipped away, the ethereal garden of long passed once again an ephemeral memory of eld. He sat up slowly, his book slipping from his blanket covered lap, banging upon impact with the ground. The sound jolted Aymeric back to his senses.

_Ah yes, I am in our bedchambers. I must have fallen asleep reading._

A few days after his collapse, Aymeric was well enough to be escorted from the infirmary to their home. The move by no means proved he was any better. Captain Whitecape insisted the Elezen take at least another week to rest, and a few days more to gain his strength back. Davina was all too willing to oblige with gusto to the orders, much to Aymeric’s indulging amusement.

Lucia was kind enough to send word to the House of Lords and Commons as to his present indisposition. However, a few brave representatives still showed up either at the Congregation or at his own home. According to Lucia, during one of her visits at Aymeric’s bedside, Davina was apparently hard-pressed to shoo a most persistent interloper in order to keep work away. His wife delegating any members of parliament she could with unmoved politeness. Aymeric was hardly surprised to hear that such was happening, there was a reason as to why he worked such long hours.

The Lord Speaker witnessed their brazen behavior first hand a few hours after his nap. One such audacious noble entered the couple's bedchambers, unannounced and with great huffiness as Aymeric slowly ate his soup. The representative rudely enquired as to why the Lord Speaker was not yet "recovered" and about the "insurmountable" work which could not get done without his seal of approval.

Before Aymeric could reply, his divine vision of a wife appeared behind the gentleman. Davina braced her arms against the doorframe, making her petite Au Ra form appear larger to her Elezen husband’s eyes. She was every inch the warrior, ready to strike at a moments notice. However, to the untrained eye, Davina would appear quite dainty. Such as today, dressed in a simple hannish styled corseted blouse, red adept pants, and adept boots.

Though to Aymeric, that was a part of his Heart's charm. The Divine Might of the Fury incarnate, wrapped in an unassumingly lovely mortal coil. Indeed, the truth of her might was revealed through the piecing glare of the three spears beset in her glimmering eyes. Eyes that matched the celestine jewel, which hung from her high collar. The bed ridden Lord Speaker's gaze then fell upon the quirked upturn of her rose bud lips. To him, it was clear Davina's placid smile hid her simmering rage underneath.

All in all, Aymeric could safely conclude this visit would be a most entertaining one.

And indeed, the bedridden Elezen was not disappointed as Davina's falsely pleasant words reached his ears. "My Lord, as you can see, the Lord Speaker is still quite bedridden and in the middle of his meal. Which, bear in mind, he needs to finish. He has had little to no appetite these last few days and is still quite ill. I must insist, in the future, you _politely_ refrain from barging into the personal bedchambers without express permission."

Aymeric hardly had the time to put his spoon down before the fool of a man put his back to Davina and spoke. Completely ignoring the Au Ra's hinted warning all together.

_By the Fury, was this actually the one man in all of Ishgard whom did not know this blessed woman, which he so gladly snubbed, was the Warrior of Light?_

"My Lord, I must insist that the _help_ not get involved in matters of state. Please kindly dismiss this...this presumptuous trollop from our presence."

_Halone have mercy, fools are made in all shapes and sizes._

Now that the Elezen's fever addled brain caught up, this particular noble was one of the few unable to make it to their Bonding Ceremony. Perhaps he really _was_ the one man in all of Ishgard whom remained ignorant as to Davina's identity.

 _It would explain his lack of manners and overall lack of common sense_.... _Perhaps the missed opportunity for a formal introduction may have been for the best._

Aymeric could only think of one thing to say as Davina's face morphed from placid to the vilest of smiles. He could foggily recall seeing a similar smile on Zenos' face once on the battlefield. Perhaps there was something to be said about the siblings family resemblance. Aymeric cleared his throat to speak, his voice still quite hoarse. "My Lord, I am afraid you are sadly mistaken. This honorable woman is not a trollop of any kind. May I introduce you to Davina, the Warrior of Light, Eikon-slayer, Savior of Ishgard and of Eorzea."

His eyes grew colder than Shiva's icy wind, his ruddy cheeks doing little to lessen the sharpness of Aymeric’s commanding gaze. "And she is also my dearest Lady Wife, the Viscountess of House De Borel. Whom you have not only insulted, but dishonored with your tactless words. Do remember good sir, an insult to her honorable personage is as much an insult to myself. And, as I am most certain my Lady has already informed you, once I am recovered, I will see to all my pending matters. No sooner. Have we made ourselves clear?"

Aymeric's routing soon came to a head with a sudden coughing fit, causing the noble to look quite put off with the display. The noble then sniffed primly. "To think you are our nations leader? Truly, what an unseemly display. One would expect better breeding from the likes of you. Alas, what else should we expect from a _bastard_ born boy whom climbed far to high for his station." Just as the noble turned to exit, Davina planted her feet and remained at the threshhold, effectively blocking his way.

Her gaze met the man's severely. So intense was her ire, the noble could not rentain her gaze for long. The Au Ra openly smiled quite pleasantly then. "My good man, allow me to drag you out."

At Davina’s words, the noble balked. "I beg your pardon?"

The smaller woman suddenly grabbed him by the back of his scruff, like she would an unruly pet, and dragged him away. Were it not for his coughing, Aymeric would have openly guffawed at the sight of such a slip of a woman bodily dragging a tall Elezen man away like a heavy sack of rolanberries.

Why not allow her a moment of triumph? His Dear one seemed rather eager to put the man in his place. And besides, Aymeric was not going to allow him to get away with his insults either.

Davina soon returned and practically flew to Aymeric’s side. She helped him remain upright as she strategically placed pillows for him to lean against, Aymeric gasped for breath in between his coughs all the while. At seeing this, Davina carefully tipped his head up so it could rest above the pillows, helping him breath better. Eventually the coughs subsided, leaving Aymeric completely drained of whatever little strength he had. Davina kissed his temple soothingly, feeling his still prevalent fever through the gesture, though nothing as severe as a few days ago.

She murmured a few words of encouragement against his temple. "Good, deep breaths Beloved, be at ease. You mustn't strain yourself."

Aymeric eyes cracked open and met her gaze, nodding slowly to avoid a dizzy spell. He already felt rather lightheaded from the fit. After a brief pause, Aymeric gained enough strength to speak. "You act as if...he had...come before."

Davina sighed, leaning back once she finished adjusting the blanket. By some miracle, the soup dish did not spill during his coughing fit. To avoid any possible incident, the Au Ra moved the tray away and placed it on the bedside table. Davina then took a seat beside Aymeric in bed, massaged his chest with a bit of healing magicks to sooth him with utmost care. Afterwards, she reached for the prepared cup of medicinal tea, still warm from her meticulous preparation.

She offered Aymeric the rim. "Slow sips."

Aymeric complied, but did not relent. Even after drinking a bit of the draught, his voice still remained quite hoarse. "Davina, as much as it pains me to ask, I must know of the happenings within the House of Lords and Commons during my convalescence. The last thing I wish is to be a detriment thanks in part to lack of information."

Davina blushed in shame, knowing full well she may have overstepped her husband in his political role. "I apologize Aymeric, I...allowed my concerns for your health get the better of me. I know it may seem quite hypocritical to push people away from interfering with you, only to interfere in such a way in turn. I for one prefer the swing of a weapon to direct sway in diplomacy. There are many far better at it than I."

The Elezen shook his head. "My Love, you give yourself little credit. Certainly you have a predilection of...hammering home, than to surgically strike. Nevertheless, you are hardly overstepping. You are a Scion, after all. And yes, as a Scion you must remain neutral. However, such is hardly a fair stance if that very Scion is also the Lord Speaker's wife."

Her smile fell as her eyes hardened. "You say this...but there is more to the tale. The little nuisance has appeared twice before this third unsolicited visit. He insisted during both visits that he must be seen for urgent business and refused to believe you were convalescing. And to make matters worse, he refused to go through the official channels established for your recovery."

He sighed. "Why do I have the suspicion this tale gets worse?"

Davina sighed in turn at the memory. "Because you are astute, and I am afraid it does. After his second visit, I did a bit of investigating as to his claims on my own. Though it was not my intent to do so behind your back, I could not allow him to be a detriment to your recovery nor to his fellows in the House. Rest assured, both Artoriel and Lord Dzemael have confirmed that his business is in fact not as urgent as one would believe.” She frowned then. “Artoriel and a few others overheard him speak to _certain_ Lords. They apparently plotted to push for a motion by using your condition to get a document signed. Allowing for he and his to take land from the outskirts of Idylshire to build a..."

Davina spit the last words like venom, "...resort for Nobility." She looked away, her shame growing. "I hope you do not misunderstand my direct interference in this. I dare not question you, your decisions in governing, nor your duties therein. For you have done wonders for this land and much has improved thanks to your guiding hand."

Upon hearing the last of her words, Aymeric's eyes grew wide and then he sighed tiredly.

_Because of course it was something as useless as a resort. And on territory once belonging to the Leveilleur's at that...Tis as if they are trying to go out of their way to insult us._

Aymeric tilted Davina's face toward's his, meeting her eyes head on. His azure orbs gleamed in reassurance. It always bothered him how self-deprecating his Heart could be. In his own humble opinion, she handled that political trap quite swimmingly. "Davina, Dear one, rest assured, I am not angry. Had anyone else done what you did, perhaps. However, I know full well you do not have an ulterior motive as so many others would in your position. You only wished to protect me and my interest."

The Au Ra bit her lip, saying nothing as she blushed in embarrassment.

He smiled then. "I for one believe you did quite well. Full glad am I you are in my corner. For that, I thank you. Nevertheless, I do not wish for you to risk your own reputation in the process. Individuals such as he only seek self-gain on the suffering backs of others, and they care little with whom they tread." His eyes hardened in turn. "Though I knew not the specifics of their current plot, this would not be the first time they act against members they deem as lesser than themselves. Already many others of the House of Commons have had their integrity questioned thanks to the traps they set. This is simply one of those plans."

Davina's frown deepened. "But to what end? They were the ones whom practically obligated you to take on such a mantle. A mantle you did not for a single moment want. Why use such tactics to bring you low now? To deem you unfit to rule? You have done wonders for Ishgard, practically bled for your people. Even your health has paid the price of duty." Her voice grew cold. "What right do these greedy, pompous, fools have to treat you as lesser simply because of your birth."

Aymeric's tone took on a self-deprecating edge. "What better way to bring low the _patricidal bastard_ son of their once loved Archbishop, than to have him destroy the very lands the Savior of Ishgard and her _true-born_ children once called home?" He grew miffed. "Such an act would prove to naysayers I lack integrity, and a false heart besides. Those low-lives are unworthy of your presence and unworthy of your time. I refuse to allow you to suffer on my behalf over such men. Yes I am not infallible, but neither are you." 

Davina's eyes grew wide as she met Aymeric's gaze with renewed determination. "Better they bring me low than you. Tis I the outsider whom made Ishgard her home. Regardless of my own standing as its _Savior,_ I am not above protecting you, or your reputation as a fair and just man from vultures such as he. Tis men like him whom brought Ishgard low from the first and allowed for such seeds of corruption to take root."

The Elezen met her determination in turn. "Do you think I don't know that? Everytime I enter the Vault tis as if I fall headfirst into a pit of vipers." He paused, his niggling insecurities taking hold of his fever addled mind. "Do you...believe me incapable?"

Davina shook her head, ahgast. "Of course you are capable."

Aymeric rubbed his temple, a migraine taking hold. "Then what is it? Yes, I pushed myself farther then I should have. But I do it for love of our nation...Do you not trust I can care for myself under such rigors?"

The Au Ra sputtered, realizing too late her intensions were misunderstood. "Of course I trust you can care for yourself, you are hardly a child. I would not dare question your leadership, for you are very much capable and excellent in your role. And under normal circumstances, I trust you would have dealt with matters with a much needed firm hand."

The Elezen's head pounded, feeling very much dizzy thanks to his mounting stress. "If you trust me so much, then why the urge to interfere now?"

Davina's was surprised at her own frustrated passions as her voice raised an octave. "Because you were vulnerable!"

The pair fell silent. After some time, Aymeric fell back against the pillow as he rubbed his eyes vigorously with the palms of his hands. "Davina I..." For once, the Lord Speaker was at a loss of words.

Davina shook her head, her voice quivered. "You were so delirious with fever only a few days prior...I feared they may succeed and catch you in a moment of grave weakness..." Her hands clenched the bedspread. "I feared he would bring you low after you have sacrificed so much...have given so much so selflessly...or worse...you would come to harm again by the very hands of your countrymen."

Aymeric grasped his wife's hand carefully, feeling his migraine worsen as his thumb rubbed against her whitening knuckles. "I will _never_ allow such a thing to happen. No one shall ever have the power to take me from your side...not as my father once did...not again."

He fell silent once more as the Au Ra entwined their fingers together and lifted her husband's hand to her lips, gifting the Elezen a chivalric kiss. "Never again...Halone have mercy upon their wretched souls, for I have none left to give to the likes of them."

Aymeric grew rather touched at the protective display, his chest filled to bursting out of love for the woman before him. A sigh of relief escaped him in a single puff of breath as the tension eased from his shoulders. "The up and coming election process may mitigate the internal strife within the House. Alas, I must carry on with my duty, even if the future holds little change. For even the smallest of progress will lead to greater success."

Deep down, the Elezen knew the elections would not offer so simple a resolution. Unlike the House of Commons, the seats in the House of Lord's were inherited by members of their own noble families. The next representative to replace the noble and those of his ilk would very likely be of the same mindset thanks to familial values. Noticing the tension on Aymeric's face, Davina carefully reached out and ran her fingers through his scalp to help massage away whatever discomfort he had.

The Au Ra leaned forward and kissed Aymeric's cheek, her silver spun strands tickling under her husband's nose. "If only peaceful debates resolved all things. Then perhaps the world would be a far more merciful place."

Aymeric nodded. "Yes, if only."

But that was then, and this was now. It would not do for either he nor his wife to grow melancholy over such bygone days.

One thing did remain the same, both then and now. He still hated the burden that came of leadership.

_Tis unfortunate I have no suitable replacement this time around._

Aymeric vaguely wondered where such thoughts sprung from.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first short section of this chapter is a quote from the Lodestone Final Fantasy XIV story "Through his Eyes."  
> Please be advised, this lodestone story has spoilers for Shadowbringers:  
> *Source:[Tales from the Shadows](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/special/tales_from_the_shadows/)
> 
> Originally posted on 6/27/2020


	3. Plenary Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Grants Confession to self and nearby party members.  
> Confession triggers an additional healing effect."

...

Another week or so later, Captain Whitecape deemed Aymeric well enough to do some light activity. However, until he received full approval for active duty, Aymeric was to remain homeward bound. The decision suited him just fine this particular morning.

The bonded couple were luxuriating together in bed as the rested late into the morning for a change. Davina laid nestled against Aymeric's side with her head on his chest, listening to the vibrant sound of her husband's heartbeat. The Au Ra's hand found its way inside the Elezen's sleep tunic as her fngers roved over his abdomen, tracing the scar tissue that crisscrossed his skin. Meanwhile, Aymeric read a book above their heads, taking advantage of the suns rays which peaked between their curtains. The wandering digits of his free hand ran over the exposed back of Davina's nightgown, tracing her own imperceptible scars as they interconnected pale skin with ivory scales.

His wife's voice came out as a hum as she distractedly took in the pages of his book. "How are you feeling this morning? Are you tired? Would you rather continue resting?" Davina smiled teasingly as her eyes flicked up to his face. "You seemed to quite enjoy sleeping in for a change. Dare I presume it shall be a norm for you on days of rest?"

Aymeric put his book down with a small smile. He nuzzled his face into Davina's silvery hair, his own ebony strands tickling her forehead. "Perish the thought. I am most positive I have learned absolutely nothing from my convalescing. Full glad am I to continue my lack of moderation."

Davina snorted, her fingers poking at his sides in a ticklish manner. "Whatever shall I do with you? And here I thought you looked quite precious sleeping so well."

A laugh escaped the Elezen at the Au Ra's ministration. Aymeric gripped the roving fingers inside his tunic as he turned them both on their sides, meeting Davina's eyes meaningfully. "I did quite enjoy my rest, especially after your healing ministrations on my weary bones." He offered up an embarrassed smile. "One does not truly realize what ones body needs until it betrays you."

_Indeed I have not slept so well, and so deeply for that matter, in years._

His wife hummed in approval as she nuzzled against his neck. It was then Aymeric's gaze fell upon the window, peering outside as his hand slipped down Davina's form, caressing her side and hip. "Care for a bit of exercise? Captain Whitecape did approve of light activity. And from what I felt of my _atrophied_ muscles, I dare say I could use it." He kissed her temple, murmuring against her skin. "I would not wish for my body to betray me again."

Davina giggled in turn. "Atrophied? Truly? Well, I suppose I should oblige you. You _have_ been a good patient." She slipped out of Aymeric's arms and off the bed, dancing away from the Elezen's grasping hands, purposely misinterpreting his request. "I will see you downstairs in the garden then, we shall spar."

Davina could practically feel Aymeric's heated gaze follow her form as she sauntered away. "That was not the light exercise I had in mind."

Distantly, the Elezen could hear the Au Ra's muffled voice as she dressed in their closet. The tip of her scaled tail the only visible part of her through the doorway. "Of that I have no doubt. Mayhap if you can handle a bit of swordplay with wooden blades, I will let you... _sheath_ your personal weapon of choice in my... _scabbard_." From this angle, Aymeric watched as Davina's nightgown slid and hung from the scales of her tail. With a light flick of the appendance, the silky article of clothing fell in a delicate heap just outside the doorway.

The Elezen chuckled darkly as he rose from bed, his gait intent as he walked toward the closet. "Are those your terms of battle, my Lady?"

Her own laughter rang out as she peaked her head around the doorframe, Davina's gaze leered hungrily. "Terms of battle? And here I thought I already won the war, my Lord. Or do you truly wish to challenge the Warrior of Light with a weapon in need of a _blacksmith's_ repair?"

Aymeric's shadow encompassed Davina's half-dressed form as he leaned against the doorframe, his own gaze passionate. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her petit figure flush against his broader form with a throaty hum. The Elezen leaned his forehead against his wife's, his gaze intent as his hands caressed Davina's supple hips, just before his fingers lightly stroked the topmost scales of the Au Ra's slowly swaying tail. His breath roved over her horns as he whispered, "I will if my personal weapon of choice is involved in our terms. And I can guarantee the _goldsmith's_ work is complete, and my blade is indeed fully repaired..along with the rest of me. Tis time to celebrate your artistry..."

He mouthed his way over her jaw, causing his wife to tilt her head back to expose the arch of her neck to his affections. The Au Ra swallowed as she gripped her husband closer by the waist, very much feeling the increasing...sharpness of his blade.

However, Davina would not be moved...even if her knees did grow weak, just a little.

...

Which is how Davina and Aymeric found themselves in the manor gardens going through basic sword exercises, their practice blades clacking with their efforts. Aymeric was embarrassed to admit that he grew quite winded after a few bells. Accepting that perhaps Davina was not completely off the mark in her presumptions. His body truly was weaker than expected thanks to his convalescence.

Their spar soon came to a halt as Ser Kain, the House Stewart, called the pair inside for lunch. Waiting for the couple at the table was a delicious and warm gratin-based meal…as well as Aymeric's paperwork. Davina sighed in mental exhaustion at the sight. The moment her husband was deemed well enough to work again, the paperwork started to trickled in. With both Lucia and Artoirel's assistance, Davina divided the documents by order of importance, assisting Aymeric anyway she could.

Upon the Au Ra's request, Lord Edmont would also drop by every now and again to check in on Aymeric. The older Elezen was all too happy to oblige and assist whenever Lucia and Artoirel were unavailable. The older Elezen's presence served to mitigate much of the Lord Speaker's burdens. Not that such a burden wasn't anything Aymeric couldn't handle under normal circumstances. However, as the days went by, it was quite apparent to Davina how truly despondent her husband became at the mere reminder of his duties. 

Aymeric was very much grateful for the assistance. His loved ones mitigating presence helped ease him back into his responsibilities little by little. Alas, no one expected the work to grow in such leaps and bounds. Blessedly, very few of the parchments related to the Congregation thanks to Lucia and Handeloup. The pair of Second Commanders did all they could without Aymeric.

The same could not be said of Artoirel's assistance. Even with the Count's interventions, the paperwork from the House still grew to tedium. One would think their Republic could not get on without him. Not that Aymeric didn't appreciate the meeting summaries in his absence. But why did they have to be 40 sheafs long? Their written contents were no better with nothing of import to show for their daily meetings. It had grown quite apparent to the Lord Speaker he hardly missed much of importance in his near 2-week absence. And yet, paradoxically, it seemed as if nothing got done _because_ of his lack of presence. To Aymeric's increasing frustration, without his mitigation members of the Lords an Commons fell back to old habits of political squabbling and powerplays.

_Truly can no one lead without being led?_

Aymeric stared at the small mound of documents with trepidation, all of his previous cheer slipping away. Davina, sensing his shift in mood, hugged her husband around his waist and met the Elezen's eyes with a pointed stare. "Do not feel obligated to deal with this now if you do not wish it. The day is still young. You can always concern yourself after our meal and a warm bath."

Aymeric's shoulders imperceptivity relaxed. He rested his forehead against Davina's own with a small smile. She was quite relieved to find his fever no longer prevalent and a far healthier color to his skin. "Indeed. That sounds like a far better use if my time."

The Au Ra gave the Elezen a warm smile in return as she tugged him toward the table. "Shall we?"

...

The next few bells were spent at a slow pace, simply enjoying their meal and each other’s company in the bath. The pair soon migrated to Aymeric's study, where they found the paperwork from earlier. He sat before it, glancing at the pile thoughtfully. Davina could practically see the chronometer gears turning in the Elezen's head as his eyes took everything in. She poured two cups of tea and sweetened one with a dash of birch syrup, placing it beside the pile of sheafs for the Elezen to drink as she took her own seat across from him.

Aymeric murmured distractedly as his gaze roved over the pile. "If only..."

Davina hummed in reply as she took a small sip of her tea, observing him over the rim of her cup.

The Elezen sighed through his nose, sipping a bit of his own tea. "If only things were different."

His wife raised an eyebrow, silently expressing to Aymeric he had her full attention with a slight tilt of her head. The Elezen met Davina’s eyes intently. "Days such as these, I cannot help but wonder if this new governing body truly is for the best...if I am truly fit for this role."

Her other eyebrow went up to join the first, not expecting her husband's words at all. Davina sipped some more of her tea and spoke carefully. "Darling...whatever do you mean?"

Aymeric reached over and pulled the the top sheet from the pile, skimming it as he replied. "Tis moments such as these my mind wanders...and ruminates...I wonder if this new Body is simply an extension of what once was. Our representation has grown far reaching yes, most certainly diverse, and many lives have greatly improved because of our nations transformation into a Republic's system of governance..."

Davina could feel the rebuttal in the air. "However...?"

Aymeric put the sheet down to sign the document, placing it to one side. He repeated this action with a few more sheets from the pile in utter silence, as if taking the time to contemplate his words with the same care he put into reading the cursive on the page. "However, it feels as if we are still only servicing a small number of people and not those whom are truly in need. And let us not forget the _ridiculous_ reverence they have of my position. I am a representation of the Body. I should not _be_ the Body.”

The Au Ra remained silent as she reached over, grasping the Elezen's hand in reassurance.

His gaze fell to the side, his eyes sharp with helpless anger. “Instead of my role progressing us onward toward a brighter tomorrow...Tis as if I have simply replaced my father instead...as if the role of Archbishop is not truly a forgone memory." The Elezen slipped his hand away from his wife's grasp as he shook his head despondently. "This is not what I had hoped we would achieve upon beridding ourselves of the old ways..."

Davina gaze roved over Aymeric’s downturned face with a slight furrow. Resolute, the Au Ra placed both of their tea cups out of the way as she manuevered toward's Aymeric's side of the table. Her petit frame easilly slipped into the space between the desk and his chair. Using the surface as leverage, Davina sat on the edge as she delicately raised her husband's chin to meet her gaze. Azure met Celestine as silence reigned between the bonded pair.

Dissatisfied with her perch Aymeric wrapped his arms around Davina's waist, and with little effort the Elezen pulled the Au Ra onto his lap, causing her to straddle him as she wrap her slender arms around his broad shoulders for leverage. All the while, Davina's eyes never left Aymeric’s own orbs. Her tail swished in time with her fingers as the digits roved across her husband's forehead, brushing his bangs aside to eliminate any barriers blocking her gaze. The Au Ra fingers caressed his visage lightly, tracing his nose, his high cheekbones, and his lips. Her fingers eventually reached his hair once more, massaging his scalp with care. Her digits then slipped over the tips of the Elezen's pointed ears, the metal of her eternal ring grazed Aymeric's skin just as lightly.

Aymeric sighed, his lashes fluttering shut with a breathy hum. "My love...you need not do this...full aware am I such things are out of my control..."

Davina's eyes grew soft as she gave her husband a small, encouraging smile. "Be that as it may...what is it that you wish to do love? Not for Parliament, nor the congregation...but for yourself?"

Aymeric took a shaky breath through his nose as he fell into deep contemplation. He could not help but wonder at the irony of such a question. Even as he posed the question to his Dear one so long ago, it never crossed his mind to contemplate such things. "I know not what to do. Duty requires I remain at my post. And yet, is my presence truly effective? Or is my presence in fact a detriment? Do I represent a change? Or am I an excuse for stagnation?" He sighed. "For apathy is clearly taking root and many are relying far too heavily on my personage. Or worse, reverting to old habits of cutthroat politics, as our favorite nuisance of a nobleman has clearly shown."

Aymeric frowned bitterly at the prospect. Davina's gaze remained upon him, her eyes gentle as she kissed his furrowed brow, her voice soft against his skin. A realization dawning upon her in turn. "...This is the first time in far too long of which we spent together without a single interruption."

Aymeric's eyes grew wide in shock, his voice quite breathless. "Truly?"

The Au Ra nodded and hummed in agreement. "Indeed. After the others returned from the First, we went straight into battle preparations and then to war." Davina nuzzled into Aymeric's cheek as her voice grew softer still. "We hardly had any time to ourselves after the battles against Garlemald were over. Duty always seemed to find us both in the most inconvenient, and inconceivable, of times."

Aymeric's lids fluttered shut, simply enjoying the ministration as he absorbed his wife's words with a soft hum. "And yet, here you are, by my side and not malms away on the worlds behest."

Davina breathed her reply against his cheek. "And do you know why that is?"

The Elezen shook his head as he nuzzled his wife's cheek. Davina sighed softly, her voice remaining the same wispy octave. "Tis most simple. The people whom once relied so heavily on me, be it the Scions or the other members of the Alliance, had little choice but to rely on themselves, and each other, when I could not stand by their side. They are all now fully capable of standing firm with their own strength thanks to our united struggles. They are willing to share in my…terribly heavy burden."

Davina pulled her head away and met Aymeric's gaze once more, her smile widening. "My dearly departed great-grandsire once said to me, power is a performance. That it is truly reality if it is innate. Aymeric, the best leaders are those whom have the best potential to lead, not those that grapple to lead. These responsibilities are foisted upon us with little choice but to accept their burdens. And it is up to us to choose to accept them, to take the path before us. However, no one ever said we were not allowed to pace ourselves.”

 _Performance_...

Aymeric vaguely recalled telling someone this once. The recipient of his wisdom was quite annoyed, sleepy and vehemently angry with him. They obstinately pretended not to hear Aymeric when he said those words. They even tried to ignore him when he approached later that day to congratulate them on their official appointment. Thinking back, they vaguely reminded Aymeric of Estinien, both in their silvery heads of hair and in there huffiness. The thought of this person warmed and saddened him in equal measure as Aymeric recalled one day finding his dear friend napping under a tree in a neatly manicured park. He recalled leaning over the sleeping figure as other shadowy forms passed them by in an impossibly, gleaming city as the Elezen awaited for him to awaken.

As if it were merely yesterday, Aymeric could feel it. All around, radiant life glistened from the deepest reaches of these passing souls. Vibrant... _whole..._ It was then his dear friend quipped, _"There is naught to congratulate. I_ _merely filled a void. One which, I would remind you, only existed because you refused the honor."_ * For the life of him, the fleeting thought escaped Aymeric before he could latch on any tighter.

It left the Elezen feeling sadder, emptier, and perhaps a bit of bitterly humorous irony upon reflecting on his current standing as Lord Speaker. 

_I wonder what he would have thought of my inability to refuse this particular honor. Perhaps he would have laughed at my face, enjoying the irony of it all before he escaped for his second afternoon nap._

Aymeric frowned. _His name...what was his name?_

As if in answer to his thoughts, Davina carefully twirled a flyaway strand of Aymeric's soft curls. “You were chosen because you are naturally charismatic and just too good at your duty. I say look at this burden as something others can learn from. The old ways are over, but they will never truly die unless it is accepted as fact. Be the leader, do not fear it, for it is a gift of trust. You will guide the House, and all of Ishgard, well, because you are _nothing_ like your father or any of his forbearers. They were men whom grappled, whom performed, but did not truly understand and appreciate the agency of others and the true burden of the mantle of leadership."

The Elezen's gaze grew distant. _The mantle of leadership...a mantle I not once desired...I mantle I could not shake...not as before._

She nodded resolutely. "But you do, hence your exhaustion. Hence my own exhaustion. I would love nothing more than to encourage you to walk away, for the sake of your happiness. However, I would do you a disservice if I encouraged such a decision. For you love your people and truly wish for the wellbeing of all whom live in this great nation. Those that matter already understand this of you. Now it is your turn to teach others that are not yet aware of their own innateness."

She cupped his face then, her eyes infinitely all-knowing, iridescent, and benevolent. The celestine orbs radiant with the ancient wisdom carried within the glimmer of her shattered soul. For that one moment, to Aymeric's ears, Davina's words were two-fold; sonorous with the echoes of the past, the echoes of a Traveling Sheppard whom led others with the light of the Sun. "Guide them my love, teach them that they have the agency to make that performance reality. As you already have by bravely leading them all to a new era of peace." Davina kissed the lids of his eyes. "Tis quite a frustrating thing that you and I have in common, is it not? Our duty does not give meaning, and yet it tethers us. But it tethers us because helping others _does_ give us meaning."

Aymeric's eyes grew wide and glassy, his wife's utterance hitting home, putting to words all he has felt for so long. Aymeric sunk his face into Davina's neck and shoulder, gripping her even tighter to him. Practically melding their bodies together with their closeness, as he snaked his arms up and gripped the back of her tunic. Suddenly feeling as though the burden were so much lighter. For most of his life, Aymeric felt quite alone in his duty, his losses seemed to mount and bury him deeper and deeper. Carrying the crushing weight of it with no relief. He had support, most certainly, but never understanding.

That is until this impetuous Imperial Princess entered his life, goldsmith's helm and all. Aymeric witnessed first-hand how equally burdensome, and thankless, Davina's own duties were as the Warrior of Light. Indeed, much like Aymeric himself, it felt as if she gave and gave without true reprieve. Much like he, she was used, spat upon, kicked down, and even betrayed time and time again. However, she got up, again and again.

 _...They_ got up, again and again. For who would carry on if not they? A fallacy to be sure, for overreliance breeds laziness and helplessness. So it is up to they to inspire others in turn. Aymeric felt the urge to kick himself and weep in equal measure for nearly forgetting such a basic lesson.

 _I am certain he would have done the honors._

For Aymeric was no longer alone in his burden, he had _understanding_. Understanding and _love_ from the one person in all of Eorzea whom wore his shoes as well as he did himself. And she was right under his nose. His own precious Maiden Faire, whose devoted heart beat as one with his.

His Eternal Love, his other half, his Sheppard in the darkness, his Sun.

_My Euryphasse..._

Unbeknownst to him, he whispered his thoughts aloud. "So...that was what he meant...I should have apologized when I had the chance...Oh how unfair it must have all been to you...and with no one to turn to to expound your grievances...not after your own love passed...I am so sorry...Hades..."

Davina's eyes grew wide as his words reached her.

_Did he just say...? Does this mean he...?_

However, before she could inquire further, the Au Ra felt butterfly kisses land on her ivory scales and skin, along with Aymeric's tears. Once calmed, the Elezen started to kiss under her chin, causing Davina to sigh and her eyes to flutter shut. He murmured against her skin as his mind tethered itself to the present. "I believe I know what I wish to do. If you will allow it, my Heart."

The Au Ra hummed as she kissed the crown of his ebony hair. Aymeric looked upon her, his eyes heated and fiercely passionate. "I wish to spend the rest of my days with you and our loved ones. I wish to guide _our_ people onto a path of a true beginning and..." Aymeric reached over with the hand bearing his bonding ring, taking Davina’s own banded hand into his grip, kissing her fingers with the same fierceness. "I wish for us to have a true beginning of our own. One of our own choosing, one where others will not impede us. One were our choices matter. I wish to start that adventure you asked of me all those years ago upon our bonding."

Davina's own eyes widened. _Is he asking...?_ "Aymeric, are you saying...?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yes, Davina will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Davina's smile grew into an exuberant grin as she cupped Aymeric’s cheeks and kissed him deeply, meeting his fiercely Eternal Devotion in equal measure.

Distantly, Aymeric could feel the echoes of the Lifestream, its formerly weak glimmer now a bright and radiant beacon once more.

Its light there to remind him that they once lived.

_I shall remember...always._

...

A few days later and Davina could fiercely claim she did not regret her decision in agreeing to Aymeric's request.

However, she does regret the timing. Most fiercely at that. "I cannot believe you made me sick!"

Aymeric looked down upon her apologetically, carefully dabbing at her sweat dampened forehead with a cool cloth. Davina lay curled up miserably in their bed, dressed lightly, but with the covers tight around her as she shivered. "If you must know, I did not expect you to get sick my Heart. Not after all the time we spent together when I was ill. To be quite honest, I almost believed you immune to all forms of disease."

Davina sneezed demurely and glowered at Aymeric, her voice hoarse. "Oh poppycock! So what if my immunity is better than others? I am still a mortal woman and you looked perfectly well enough for intimacy."

She pouted up at him, her features flushed. The Elezen could not help but chuckle at her glower. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "Quite frankly, this is a blessing in disguise. I now have the perfect excuse to stay home for much longer than expected. And I am certain my _unexpectedly_ elongated absence will serve as a wonderous first lesson on self-reliance for the Lords and Commons."

The Au Ra weakly raised a hand and poked Aymeric’s shoulder feebly. She was, however, secretly pleased that he took her words to heart. "After my nap we will continue our attempts."

Aymeric's eyes widened, his concern evident in his frown. "Davina you are ill. Do you truly believe it wise to strain yourself? Dare I even inquire as to whether or not you have the energy to perform such acts." He smirked a tad. "After all, it would not due to... _sheath_ my weapon of choice inside a _scabbard_ in need of _repair_."

Davina stared, her eyes bright with fever and her cheeks just as flush. _Did he...did he just use my words from a few days ago against me?_

_I will have none of that._

Davina steadily removed the blanket and folded them over her lap, revealing her nightgown clad figure. She released a breath in a puffed moan due to the sudden change in temperature. As the Au Ra uncurled, the sleeves of her gown slipped, revealing the adorable pink blush of her shoulders. Her fevered sweat caused her skin to glow, making her appear even more vulnerable.

Her voice came out wispy soft as she spoke, her eyes half-lidded as she shivered. "I...I wish to...take advantage of...the little time...we have left…before duty takes you and leaves me wanting…but mayhap you are right…a nap first may help." The last of Davina's words slipped out as a pant from her parted rosy lips, the chill returning.

_Mayhap this was not such a good idea._

Something deep inside Aymeric snapped at the wanton sight. Like a man possessed, he practically leaped at Davina, pulling her into his lap. Now suddenly upright, his wife wrapped her arms around her husband's broad shoulders, her slender fingers gripped the material of his falconer's shirt tight. Aymeric gripped her possessively by her hips, effectively trapping her as his fingers wrinkled the soft material of her nightgown. He assaulted her lips with merciless kisses, hardly allowing her to take in a breath as he threw all caution to the wind.

Aymeric trailed his lips over her chin and down her neck with fiery passion. His breath ghosting her sweat-sheened skin, creating gooseflesh in its wake, causing Davina to release a shuddered breath against his dark hair. "No, a nap first would not do."

Davina sighed. "Oh very well."

The bonded pair performed their duty gladly.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the whole thing is verging on slice of life with how "mundane" it is. However, I do like deep diving into the different sides of a character in regards to their interactions with other people. The Heavensward expansion has always interested me thanks in part to the multi-dimensionality we witness between characters, and their communication with each other. I also figured I should pepper in a few other implications about Aymeric's character, I have theories guys @.@
> 
> I digress, what I found most intriguing were the IMPLIED intimacies between the WOL and Aymeric's silent communication. In this case, I chose to focus on their intimacy in a romantic way. So fast-forward their relationship into the realm of marriage and you may get something like this.
> 
> So think of their intimacy level in this story as follows: The WOL is to Aymeric, what Sailor Moon is to Tuxedo Mask (whether manga or anime flavor, its up to you ^.^).
> 
> As for the quoted text. If anyone is interested, they are welcome to read the following Final Fantasy XIV Lodestone story below. After reading it, you may be able to figure out what I'm implying about Aymeric. Please be advised, this lodestone story has spoilers for Shadowbringers:  
> *Source:[Tales from the Shadows](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/special/tales_from_the_shadows/)
> 
> Originally completed on 7/28/2020


End file.
